


Finally

by CGBB_Together



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Feelings, Polis, Prediction, Season Finale, The Past, acknowledgement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGBB_Together/pseuds/CGBB_Together
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x15-3x16. Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia and Roan head to Polis to put their plan in motion when plans changed without everyone knowing. Feeling are acknowledged, relationships evolve, people are called out for past mistakes, and trust builds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. I'm sure I have punition errors but again, this is my first fic. I wanted to get this posted before tonight's episode so it was known that this was my take on what I wish could happen. Hope you like it and if you do, let me know! And even if you don't let me know what I could have done better! Thanks for reading!

Bellamy pulled the Rover up to a small clearing between the trees outside of Polis, Clarke could feel her stomach start to twist. Not wanting to display her worries to everyone she put her confident and strong mask on before she spoke. "We should probably scout ahead to figure out where you two should set up without being seen by anyone," she looked between the Blake siblings.  
"It should be somewhere close enough that we get to you if need be, but not too close as to we'll be spotted," Bellamy replied.  
"I don't even know what we could do to help if something happens, do we just start killing people? Whatever, let’s just get this over with," Octavia said as she jumped out the back of the rover.  
"I agree with the girl, but I doubt my opinion matters," Roan added before he also got out.  
Clarke just looked at Bellamy before sighing and getting out the passenger side. She knew they were right, but didn't feel like arguing since she knew the plan as probably wishful thinking. Clarke couldn't fully trust their plan, putting faith in Ontari choosing to help them, but what better option did they have.  
Roan, after hearing what was going on with both their people, convinced Clarke that ‘Ontari would never willingly take some chip that would control her.’ While Clarke did believe that aspect, she couldn't stomach the feeling that Ontari was already gone but how it could have happened as beyond Clarkes worries. This was the only logical plan they had come up with that didn't involve killing many people from both sides, so after she convinced herself this was the best option and talked with the others, hoping they would be on board with the plan also. It took a while, mostly due to Bellamy's refusal to trust Roan, but she finally got them to agree, except with one condition. ‘You need back up. If action is needed, someone will be there to help get you out.' Bellamy said firmly, and Clarke knew this was the only way to get him to agree, so she reluctantly agreed but knew she wouldn't let it come to that.  
As they all stood outside the rover looking at Polis, Clarke couldn't help thinking of the last time she was here. ‘Lexa. Aden. Titus.’ She thought. But as quick as her thoughts went to that, she snapped them back to the mission at hand. "Alright let’s split into two teams and scout ahead."  
"Why don't we each just scout and cover more ground?" Octavia instantly questioned.  
"Because in case someone gets spotted there is at least backup to help them and then get the hell out of there. Isn’t that basically the reasoning in why you two are here?” Clarke snapped back.  
"Hey, fine, whatever you say Griffin. You don't have to bite my head off, not like I asked to be here," Octavia turned, walking toward the rover mumbling angrily. After grabbing her things out of the back she turned to them. "The King and I will go this way, while you two can go whatever way you want."  
"O, I don't thin-" Bellamy began but was cut off quickly by his sister. "I'm already here with you Bell, I'm going to be with you for this mission, but right now I'm choosing not to go with you because I don't have a choice later," Octavia walked away towards the edge of Polis that she said they'd check out. Bellamy just looked to Roan and said, “Meet back here at noon,” Roan gave a small nod in agreement and followed Octavia.  
Clarke sighed and looked at Bellamy, “We should head out to if we want to cover has much ground as possible.” They both simply started walking in the opposite direction of the others.

 

After sometime of searching the secluded streets of Polis as quickly and quietly as possibly, sticking together but branching off to check different buildings and then meeting back. “Clarke!” Bellamy whispery shouted, “Clarke, where are you?!”  
Clarke came running out of a building, hushing him. “Sorry! I was looking around this building and lost track of time. Nothing good here. Did you find anything?”  
“Actually I think so,” Bellamy motioned for her to follow him. He brought her to a relatively tall, sturdier looking building. This could definitely be a perfect spot for the siblings to lay low, but keep an eye out for brewing trouble. ”I think this is a good spot, so unless Octavia found something better, I think we should use it.”  
Slowly cracking the door open and peeking outside, Bellamy said, “I agree, now let’s head out. It’ll be close to noon by time we get back.” Clarke nodded and quietly followed him through the door and the empty streets.  
Once they reached the tree line they both let out a deep breath that they both didn’t even know they were holding in. They slowly walked through the brush and trees making their way in the direction of the rover. Silence was their companion for most of the journey, until Bellamy couldn’t withhold any longer, “Are you really willing to trust that guy with your life?”  
Clarke was surprised out of her thoughts that he chose to break the silence, but then the question registered when she looked at him and he was looking back waiting for an answer. “No, not really, but there isn’t really another option,” she said hesitantly, but didn’t want to lie to him.  
There was a flash in between anger and relief that crossed his face before he spoke, “There is always another option Clarke, we just haven’t thought of it yet. We can just head back to Arcadia and take some more time going through all our options before we-“  
She stopped him before he even got to finish his thought because she was exhausted, angry and beyond sick of everyone putting this off in route of a better plan or outcome that hasn’t happened. “No! Bellamy there isn’t another option! We’ve talked about this, we ALL have talked about this, racked our brain on a better option, but have come up with nothing!” She signed, looking down at her feet instead of his face, calmly saying “This is the first plan that hopefully doesn’t involve hurting people we care about. I don’t like this plan any more than you do, but we have to try and trust that maybe it will work.”  
Clarke was still staring at the ground between her feet when he replied and she could feel the frustration in his response, “You just said moments ago that you don’t trust this guy, how am I supposed to trust him if you don’t even?”  
“I don’t trust ANYONE! Not even myself Bellamy! You all look to me for answers or ideas, and when I provide my input all you all do is question it! All that does is cause me to question if I am doing the right thing! I get why you guys hate me, but I wish you at least knew that I am always trying! I just want what’s best for our people..” Clarke had said all that needed to be said, she refused to look him in the eyes, refused to let him see the hurt that was buried and fused so deeply to her being. She started to walk away before he could say anything, but then stopped to add one last bit, “I wasn’t lying when I said, ‘Maybe there are no good guys’. Just like how I don’t think you were lying when you told me long ago, ‘Who we are, and who we need to be to survive are very different things.’” Clarke walked away, back towards the rover, leaving Bellamy alone and unsure of what he could even say.  
When they got back to the small clearing, Clarkes ahead with Bellamy slowly trailing, Octavia and Roan were already waiting. “Sorry we’re late but we.. We found a good spot for you guys to post up,” Clarke said to Octavia.  
“Good, because our direction was full of people and we barely got to do anything except avoid being seen,” the girl replied.  
Looking to Roan, Clarke said, “Well I guess that means we know which direction were going to head,” then looking to Octavia again, “Will you help me with binding my hands and getting a gag ready? We’ll head out as soon as were done.” Octavia gave Clarke a nod and the two girls headed to the back of the Rover to grab the materials they needed.

Bellamy still stood at the tree line, but took a couple steps forward to look out towards the city. He was lost in his own thoughts when Roan came to rest besides him and began talking. “I know you don’t trust me, I wouldn’t after how we first met either. But I hope you do know that I will try to help my people, so if that means working with you to do it, then so be it.”  
Bellamy looked at the King, seeing only the man that kidnapped Clarke and stabbed him in the leg to keep him from flowing them any further. Didn’t trust was an understatement for his thoughts towards the man in front of him, but then Clarkes outburst rang in his head, and he chose his words carefully before he replied. “I don’t trust you, but I trust her. And her feelings are mutual to yours with wanting to help our people. I don’t like this plan, not one bit. But that’s why I’m here. Whether the plan fails, you betray us or whatever other outcome could happen, I will be here to help and if anything, protect these two.”  
Roan smirked and gave a small laugh at Bellamy’s words. He looked to Bellamy before saying, “You care for Wanheda.” Bellamy’s eyes grew wide but then his gaze fell to the ground, letting the statement sink fully in. Before he could respond Roan continued, “You don’t have to answer, I am just stating what I’ve seen. I don’t know you personally, but you will follow her into battle, and you will lay your life on the line to protect her. You can’t lose her, without losing yourself also. But from seeing your reaction to my first statement, I take it she doesn’t know. Hell, maybe you didn’t even know. But from where I’m standing, it very clear, and if I can see it, I’m sure others that know you can as well.”  
Bellamy didn’t have a response for him, he didn’t even have a response for himself, so again Roan continued. “All I am saying is, I don’t know how this is all going to play out so you may want to make your feelings known before we go off to what could be all of our deaths,” and with that he walked away to leave Bellamy to his own thoughts on what just transpired.  
Bellamy stood there looking at Clarke as his sister bound her wrists and placed the gag around her neck, but not in place yet. He thought about all that they have been through together. Even though it has only been months since they were forced together by being sent here, it feels like years, years of memories, arguments, losses, separation. He’s lost so much time that could have been better if she was by his side. She is the light in a whole lot of darkness for him. They bring out the best sides, and balance out the bad of each other when their together. They are two half’s of a coin. They need each other. But she doesn’t need this weight put on her as she heads off to be the brave princess she is and always has been. She will come back, he’ll make sure of it, and then he will be there, waiting if he has to or ready for whatever she wants and needs. He will always be there, for His Princess, His Queen, and whether he is just the knight or the King, he will always be there.. For her.  
As they prepare to go their separate ways, Clarke gives Octavia a hug wishing each other good luck, Bellamy and Roan shake hands offering the same encouragement. Octavia and Roan both start heading their routes, while Clarke and Bellamy stop in front of each other unsure of what to say or how to ease the tension from earlier. “Clarke, I-“ he gets cut off as she swings he bound wrists over his head and gives him a warm squeeze. “You don’t have to say anything Bellamy. I won’t apologize for what I said, because I meant it, but I will say Thank you. Thank you for going through with this even though you have so many doubts. Thank you for being one of my best friends, telling me like it is even when I disagree, supporting me when I made my own choices, being there for our people when I couldn’t be, allowing me back in, and most of all for being you. You challenge me, you make me see a whole other side to something I couldn’t see on my own, and you make me a better person by just being around you. I’m a little lost without you, because I need you. Even if you don’t need me, I need you. And I just want you to know that when this is all done and over, I will come back to you and our home. But until then..” She kisses him on the cheek, gives him on last squeeze, “May we meet again,” and with that she untangles herself and runs in the direction opposite of where he has to go. Bellamy stands there watching her until he can’t see her anymore through the trees and brush, his mind going every direction. Her words so closely in tune with his thoughts earlier. Should I have told her how I felt? How exactly do I feel? How exactly does she feel? She needs me, she’s said that before, but in what way? I need her, I’m here for her, I want her… I love her.  
“Bell. We need to head out if we want to be in place when they arrive,” Octavia said, snapping him out of his thoughts, his realization. Her words are all that he can hold onto for now, until he sees her again, ‘I just want you to know that when this is all done and over, I will come back to you and our home.’ I’ll be waiting princess.

As Clarke and Roan made their way through the dense woods, Clarke thought about what she just admitted to Bellamy. Although, she didn’t exactly say it, she’s pretty sure it didn’t need to be said without understanding. But she didn’t want to say it with the upcoming events and the uncertainty that involved the change in plans she was about to make. “Roan we need to talk about the plan.”  
“What about it? Don’t tell me that you changed your mind because of lover boy?” he said without stopping, but simply glancing over his shoulder.  
Clarke stopped, puzzled but frustrated that he wasn’t taking this serious, “Lover boy? Bellamy? What are you talking about? No, I have something I need to discuss with you about something I found out while Bellamy and I were scouting our area.”  
The last statement caught his attention and caused him to stop as well now. “What do you mean something you found out? Why didn’t you mention this to the others before we left?” A sly grin appeared on his face and jokingly he stated, “Do you want something to happen to Lover boy so you can have your way with me Wanheda?”  
Clarke was a mixture of annoyed, confused and frustrated, but she needed to tell Roan about what she learned while searching Polis earlier. “Why do you keep calling him lover boy? And ew, no, I’m being serious Roan. This is important, and I didn’t say anything because I knew Bellamy wouldn’t even hear me out regarding this plan. But the information I have changes our whole plan no matter what because it won’t work now. Ontari is chipped.”  
“You’re wrong. She would have never taken the chip. Where did you get this false information?” Roan questioned.

Clarke thought back to her and Bellamy searching Polis earlier in the day, when she went into an older building while he went to a larger one. She was searching the inside looking for lookout areas, the number of doors, distance from the center of the city when a wooden hatch was thrown open and none other than John Murphy stepped out. “Murphy?” Clarke asked confused.  
“Clarke? What are you doing here?” he replied with equal confusion.  
Clarke explains why she’s there because maybe he has some information that could be useful. “I could ask you the same thing, but I’m here scouting areas before we come back later to try and talk Ontari into helping us defeat-“  
“I’ll stop you right there because Ontari is chipped by Alie. This whole damn city is chipped, along with all our people,” he disappointingly tells Clarke.  
She didn’t know what to say. Although this was in a way to be expected, and what he had expected, she hoped she was wrong. What can they do now? This whole plan is pointless. Then she reminds herself that they need to help their people, all the people. “Murphy, is there anything else you can tell me?”  
“Not really, we were all locked up because we refused the chip. We tried to destroy Alie by destroying Jaha’s backpack but we were too late. Their using people we care about against us, don’t fall for anything they say. Everyone is pretty much in the center of the city at the tower,” he explains, and although it’s not much, it’s more than they had. And although it’s not a smart plan, Clarke thinks she knows what needs to be done.  
“Clarke!” Bellamy yelled from outside somewhere.  
“Shit.. Murphy I have to go, but get outside the city and if you southeast less than a mile, you should find the rover, wait there for us and we can head back to Arcadia later,” she told him.  
Murphy shook his head and simply said, “No can do, they have someone I care about and I’m not leaving without her.”  
Clarke couldn’t believe the words her just said, but signed and understood, “Well then wait here. Bellamy and Octavia will be back later, keep an eye out for them and you guys can work together.”  
Murphy smirked his cocky smile, “That’s more like it. I’ll be waiting.”  
“Clarke, where are you?!” Bellamy yelled again.  
“Alright, I have to go. Be safe and see you later!” she said before quickly running out the door to hush Bellamy.

Clarke told Roan the memory and waited for him to respond before she continued on to her new plan. “So you see Ontari is chipped, we can’t trust her because whatever she sees or hears, Alie does too. I have another plan, but I don’t think you’re going to like it too much.”  
Roan was shocked to hear Ontari had taken the chip, the details were unknown but it is what it is. He never really cared for her anyways, she wasn’t his real sister. “I don’t care what we have to do, but just say what you think will work so we can set it in motion.”  
“Fine, we need to either kill Ontari or find a way to get some of her blood to inject into me,” Clarke stopped to see his reaction but he simply nodded in understanding. “We need her blood injected into me so that the Flame doesn’t reject and kill me. Then if it works I can go into the City of Light to destroy Allie. “  
“I don’t fully understand why we need to do that but I don’t really care. If that’s what needs to be done, then so be it. So how are we going to go about getting in and getting Ontari’s blood?” he asked.  
Trying to remain confident about the plan, Clarke said, “We follow the original plan, you take me in as your hostage and ask to speak with Ontari. Then we do what we have to, to get her blood, inject and I go in.”  
“I see why you didn’t want to tell Lover boy about this plan. You realize your risking your life for a theory about her blood? But if you are sure, I’m in,” he replied.  
Clarke sighed thinking about how mad Bellamy will be, but it has to be done. It’s the only way. “I know the risk and I’m sure. Let’s do this.” Knowing they were both game, they prepared Clarke for the charade and walked into through the front gates of Polis.

Almost instantly they were spotted and escorted to the heart of the city, where they knew everyone would be. Knowing that Alie thought Roan was still in the dark on the whole issue, Clarke knew that Alie would use Ontari to both get him to hand her over and take a chip for himself. And that is exactly why she told Roan to request a private audience with Ontari, because Alie would agree thinking she was a step ahead. All was going according to plan, they got into a room with Ontari alone when Clarke suddenly jumped her while Roan stuck is sword through the door handles to create some sort of lock/barricade. She only hit a snag when Ontari fought back and it was hard to decide which route to take. Ontari was tough even before the chip, but now with no pain she was in a whole other league. Clarke was hoping she could just knock her out and get some blood but she’s not even sure they can just be knocked out. It quickly begins looking like there is only one option. Clarke was fighting an internal battle trying to decide what to do, when suddenly an arrow hit Ontari right in the neck, collapsing her to the floor. Clarke looked to her right, where the arrow came from, and looking unbothered Roan stood with his bow. “Do what you need to Wanheda!” he called to her.  
Clarke made quick work with her already prepared instruments to draw a decent amount of blood from Ontari before the blood was no longer okay to use. Nervous but knowing this was the only way she inserted it directly into her neck vein empting the whole syringe. Quickly Clarke took the Flame, placed it in her hand near her neck and utters, “Ascende Superius.”

Meanwhile on the other side of the city Bellamy and Octavia have been in there building for a while now, scoping out the surrounding area, waiting for something to happen but it doesn’t. All seems unusually calm throughout the city. Bellamy turns to Octavia, “Somethings wrong. They should have gotten to Ontari by now, and there should be some sort of commotion because of it.”  
“I’m sure they are fine Bell. Hell maybe its going better than planned and Ontari is helping as we speak,” Octavia tried to say reassuringly.  
Bellamy is unconvinced, “We should have taken radios so we could keep in touch. We don’t know if we should be doing something more to help.”  
Not wanting to hear about Clarke, Octavia gets frustrated and says, “If there was something wrong we’d know. Stop worrying about Clarke and focus on our mission. Clarke can take care of herself, you don’t need to be her protector. Not that she deserves protecting anyways.”  
The tension in the room rises as Bellamy thinks about what his sister just said. “O, I know you’re angry at me, but Clarke didn’t do anything to deserve that. Were all in this together and here to help each other.”  
“And again you’re protecting her! How can you say she didn’t do anything to deserve that? She let a bomb drop on TonDC while I was there! She left you and all of us after Mount Weather! Then she refused to come back, twice! Once for you and another time for me! How can you defend her after all the pain she’s caused?” she stated more than questioned, with a shocked and disgusted look on her face.  
He knew she was right about all that Clarke had done, but “You know that Clarke had reasoning behind every choice she made. She always thought she was doing the right thing. And we’ve all caused pain, in one way or another, we’ve all hurt someone along the way. There are no good guys O.”  
Octavia was done with this conversation, there was no changing his mind about the princess. “Yes we all have caused pain, but what bothers me is how much pain she’s caused you. You don’t see it but I do, I saw it when she said it was worth the risk of sending you to Mount Weather. I saw it for 3 months while she was gone. I saw it when you came back from Polis after trying to get her to come home. I saw it when she finally came home to talk to you about the massacre. And I see it every time you look at her. But if that’s how you feel, I can’t change your mind. ”Octavia looked at her brother whose eyes were wide, shocked by her outburst, but continued, “Just because you’re in love with Clarke, doesn’t mean I have to be though.”  
Bellamy couldn’t believe his sisters words. He knew to an extent that she was right, but it wasn’t Clarke’s fault. It was his for being selfish with her, for caring about her but not making it known to see if maybe she reciprocated those feelings. He never gave either of them the chance to see what more they could have had because he was too worried about how much she was already hurting; about Finn, those trapped in Mount Weather, the people they killed in Mount Weather. And then he was hurting also; about Mount Weather, Clarke leaving, Gina dying, the grounder massacre. He understood and accepted all this, but what shocked him was his sister’s accusation of loving her, being in love with her. “O, I- W-Why would you say that?”  
“Please Bell. It is so obvious to everyone, except maybe you two. But I am definitely not going to play match maker. You guys can figure it out on your own,” Octavia sighed looking out the window, and turned to walk away. “I’m going to go to the other window so we can keep an eye out in a 180 degree angle.”  
Bellamy didn’t stop her because he knew they both probably needed some space. But almost as soon as she got there she shouted, “Bell get over here! Is that- Is that Murphy?!”  
“What are you talking about?” Bellamy ran over saying, but as soon as he looked out the window he could see across the street in an older building, stood Murphy giving a single and half smile at them through a window. “Let’s go see what the hell he’s doing here. Clarke checked that building earlier so it should be okay.”  
“Well then what are we waiting for?” she replied while getting up and running down the stairs, with Bellamy right behind her.  
“Be careful. I didn’t see anyone from the window but keep an eye out,” he said before she opened the door to the streets. They made the small distance to the building they saw Murphy in without seeing anyone. As soon as they got through the door Bellamy shouted for him, “Murphy! Where are you? Why the hell are you here?”  
“Well hello to you too Blake,” Murphy replied mockingly and continued, “I’m here because the princess told me to wait for you guys. She said you’d be back, but I thought it was going to be a hell of a lot sooner, I was about to head out and do something on my own.”  
Confused to what he was talking about, Bellamy questioned him, “What do you mean? You talked to Clarke? When? Why would she tell you to wait here for us?”  
“I don’t know why she told me to wait, she just said that you’s two would be back later and to keep an eye out for you. I saw her earlier, probably close to noon, she said you guys were scouting ahead for plan that you guys had. But I think I ruined the plan when I told her about Onta-“ he was cut off by more questioning by Bellamy, but this time his questions were more desperate.  
“What about Ontari? What about her would ruin the plan? And how do you know this? And where was I, Clarke and I were scouting together earlier, I would have seen you?” he was worried now. Why hadn’t Clarke told him about talking to Murphy?  
“Ontari is chipped. She has been for a while, how do you think Alie got Polis to fall? I don’t know what your plan was but she seemed pretty upset once I told her than information, and speaking of which, I know all this because I’ve been a prisoner here for refusing to take the chip. Not that you guys would notice and care though,” he rolled his eyes looking away annoyed but unfazed. “Oh and you were outside. Doing what I don’t know, but you didn’t see me because I came through the tunnel, here,” he said pointing to the wooden hatch in the ground.  
“We have to go. Where exactly does this tunnel lead Murphy? We need to get to the tower, as quick as possible,” he said as he looked at Octavia and then Murphy.  
“We can’t just leave our post Bell. What if Clarke comes back, looking fo-“ he cuts her off knowing that isn’t an option.  
“She’s not coming O. She’s not coming because she changed the plan on her own when she learned Ontari wasn’t an option anymore. And while I have an idea, I can’t say for certain what the plan is, but what I can say is that she will do whatever she thinks she needs to. Even if it means risking her life to get everyone else back,” he told her.  
“Shit,” Octavia’s eyes grew wide and he knew she had the same idea he did. They knew this because it had been another option they had talked about but there were too many uncertainties to even consider it. “Murphy will this tunnel bring us close to the tower?” she asked.  
“Better. It will bring you right to it,” she replied with a smiled. “I don’t really want to go back there, because they are already looking for me and this tunnel, but that’s why Pike, Indra and I went separate ways, to keep them looking. But I have someone I care about and need to help, so let’s go.”  
“Pike!?” the siblings said in unison.  
“Yeah, all three of us escaped together when we tried to destroy Jaha’s back pack. It didn’t work as I’m sure you can see, but we spilt up after that to keep everyone looking in different directions. Why do I get the feeling there is more to this situation than is going to be told to me?” he said as he gave both of them a skeptical look.  
Not wanting to explain the whole story, and bring up the memories, Bellamy quickly looked at him to say, “It’s not important right now. If you want to know once this is over fine, but right now we need to get to the tower. Lead the way.”  
Rolling his eyes and turning to life the hatch, Murphy jumped in saying, “Whatever. Not like I care anyways. When this is over I’ll be leaving again. Now, keep up.”  
Although it was a relatively quick trip, it wasn’t quick enough because Bellamy’s mind was running through possibilities but knowing what Clarke had most likely done. She took the chip. Shaking his head to try and put his mind on their task at hand, he couldn’t help but have it wonder back to her. Why would she be so reckless? She knows I wouldn’t have agreed to this.. And that’s exactly why she didn’t tell me. She knows I wouldn’t have allowed her to take the risk. Wait.. A painful, and unshakeable feeling hit him. Is that why she told me all that she did before she left. Making everything known, but not making any promises. He should have told her how he felt, maybe then she wouldn’t have gone through with it. Maybe then he wouldn’t be wondering if she was even- No. She will be fine, they will all be fine. He trusts Clarke. She knew what she was doing. Bellamy was startled out of his thoughts when he walked into Octavia’s back. Murphy and her had stopped just under a ladder.  
“This is it. Now before we go up, do you have a plan?” Murphy asked.  
Bellamy thought he should have been planning on the way here, but his mind wouldn’t let him think about anything other than Clarke. “No. My only plan is to find Clarke and Roan, if he didn’t betray us.”  
“Who’s Roan? You know what, never mind. We need a plan because if something is going on with Ontari, Alie knows, and if she knows they all know. They’ve been looking for Clarke, and if they have her, they aren’t about to let her leave,“ he said, looking a little worried but more annoyed that they didn’t know what they were doing.  
Bellamy didn’t care if Murphy was annoyed, or if he even just left. He knew what he needed to do because if he’s right and she did what she did, then nothing else matters but letting her try to complete her mission from the other side now. “All that matter is giving Clarke enough time to do what she needs to. So we need to find her.”  
Shaking his head in disapproval, he replies “You’re faith in this woman is sometime sickening. But whatever, let’s start looking then. And seeing as Ontari has been a main focus, I’m going to go ahead and say we should start with both her chambers and the throne room.”  
“Good idea,” Bellamy says giving a quick nod of approval.  
They decide to start with the throne room since it is closer to the ground level. But upon getting closer they hear many angry shouts, along with loud bangs. Peeking around the corner, Murphy turns to look at them. “There are too many of them. They are trying to get into the room, and I’m sure we can all make one guess why.”  
“We need to distract them so we can get in ourselves. Unless if there is another way?” Bellamy looked to Murphy.  
Shrugging his shoulders, “I don’t know this place like the back of my hand. The only other way I can think of would be to go up to the next floor and repel down in through the windows onto the balcony.” Looking at Bellamy as he said it, he saw the look of determination cross his face, “You can’t honestly consider that? Do you know how high off the ground we are?”  
“You don’t have to do it. I will. We have rope, and it shouldn’t be too hard,” he said while looking to Octavia for some support.  
“I actually agree. We’ll ground the rope on something, and then Murphy and I will lower you down. Find out what’s going on.”  
“Alright let’s go then. That door isn’t going to hold forever. Once you lower me in, get back down here in case they get through or we need to get out,” he said seriously to them.  
“I really don’t like this plan, but you’re going to do it with or without me. So, come on, follow me,” Murphy reluctantly said.  
When they got to the room above they instantly got to work knowing they were on a time schedule. Working fast and together they were ready to go within a couple minuets. “Alright, I’m ready when you guys are,” Bellamy said to the other two.  
“Bell.. Be careful. I know what I said about you being dead to me, but you are still my brother. I care about you, and although I don’t think she deserves your protection like this, I understand why you’re doing it. Again, be careful and we’ll be waiting downstairs,” Octavia said to him before turning and take hold of the rope in front of Murphy.  
It took longer to get him out and lowered to the balcony than it did for them to get everything ready above. But once he got his feet on the ledge, he looked in and saw Roan with his back to him facing the door, while Clarke was lying unconscious on the ground in front of the throne. He instantly ran to Clarke’s side, lifting her gently and resting her head in his lap. “Clarke..” Although worried, he was happy to see her chest rise and fall, she’s breathing.  
At the spoken words, Roan turned around, shocked to see Bellamy. “How did you get here?”  
“I came from the floor above. That’s not important. What did see do? And why did you let her?!” He looked up at the king first with soft eyes that changed over to anger quickly.  
“I didn’t know the plan changed until we were outside of the gates. And even still she was reluctant with information. Do you really think I was prepared to be trapped in this room by myself, waiting for an army to come pouring in?” He stared Bellamy right back, with equal frustration, “And do you really believe I could have stopped her from doing what she thought she needed to anyways?”  
Bellamy lowered his gaze because he knew he was right. Once Clarke set her mind to something there was no changing it. That’s part of why he loves her. “You’re right. Sorry,” shifting his gaze back to the sleeping woman on his lap, this woman that he cared so deeply for. “I- I just- I can’t lose her. I have so much that I need to tell her.”  
Roan’s eyes softened at the outburst, he knew this already, but he knew Bellamy admitting it to himself was something else. “Then why don’t you tell her. Maybe she won’t hear you, but maybe she will. Maybe you can be the one to bring her back.”  
Bellamy at first was confused by the statement, but then he knew, the City of Light was probably reeking havoc on her. Trying to persuade her into staying in this fairytale place with no pain, death, anger. Even if she defeats Alie, who’s to say she will come back. But then her words ring out in him again.. I’m a little lost without you, because I need you. Even if you don’t need me, I need you. And I just want you to know that when this is all done and over, I will come back to you and our home. Maybe she was telling him something. Maybe she knew it may come to this. No matter what the case, he has to try.  
“Clarke..” he starts saying, but suddenly there is a knock on the door. He hadn’t even noticed the banging had stopped. He looks to Roan who nods and approaches the door slowly.  
“Bell it’s us! Open up! Everyone is passed out, out here! Something is going on!” Octavia’s voice rang from the other side. Bellamy gave a nod from Roan to open the door, and he slowly did. Sure enough Octavia and Murphy stood on the other side and came running in. Octavia instant looked to Bellamy, who was still on the ground with Clarke. “Bell.. Is she- Is she okay?”  
“I don’t know. What’s going on out there?” he asked.  
“I’m not sure, everyone collapsed all at once. And when they didn’t get right back up we quickly made our way over,” she answered, but unsure of what the cause was.  
“She did it,” Bellamy said, “She shut Alie and the City of Light down. But why aren’t they waking up?”  
As if on cue, a grounder girl came running into the room looking around, “John!” she said as she ran to Murphy throwing her arms over him.  
“Emori!” He said, breathing her in and sighing in relief. “You’re okay!?”  
“I am. I woke up and knew you had to have something to do with this. I had to come looking for you,” she answered him, and then looked him in the eyes, “Thank you.”  
Murphy shook his head, gazing back at her with something burning in his eyes, “It wasn’t me Emori, it was Clarke. She shut Alie down. If you woke up, does that mean the others..?”  
“Yes, people are waking up outside. Besides for some people coming back to some pain, everyone seems to be returning to themselves,” she said before she looked behind him to see the other staring at them. Looks of relief, happiness, and pride passing over their faces. Except for Bellamy. He looked absolutely destroyed as he looked at Clarke, who still hasn’t woken up.  
Everyone followed her gaze to Bellamy, and their happy faces soon followed his to worry and despair. Roan approached Bellamy, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Tell her, talk to her. If anything, I’m sure she can hear you now, she just needs to know it’s time for her to come back because everyone is safe.”  
He was right. Bellamy needed to tell her everything. Get her to come back to him, to everyone she saved, again. She can’t run away from the pain, it makes them who they are. So he began with the hope of letting her know what she did, “Clarke.. Clarke you need to come back. Everyone is waking up, you saved them. You saved them all, you’re Mother, Kane, our people, and the grounders. Please some back to us.” He paused to see if that simple statement would work, but she didn’t even stir. “Clarke please. Please come back to me. You said you would, and that we could go home,” he said with a tremble in his voice. “Princess I need you. It’s not just you that needs me, I need you. I’m sorry for how I’ve acted these past couple months, but it was only because of how hurt I was by you choosing to leave. Clarke, I care about you so much, and I can’t go on if I lose you again. Please, come back to me. I love you,” with that he placed a kiss on her forehead, proceeding to rest his cheek there and letting the tears fall from his heavy eyes. “Please don’t leave me again.”  
After a few moments, while still resting his cheek against her with his eyes now closed, he heard he take a sharp intake of breath. He lift his head to look down at her, and saw her gazing back at him with her big blue eyes. “Bell-Bellamy?” she said.  
“Cl-Clarke? Is it you?” he said hesitantly.  
She smiled, her gorgeous smile that lifted his heart, “It’s me Bell, it’s me. After I hit the kill switch for Alie, I was in the City of Light with all the past Commanders. Lexa.. And Becca was there. They told me I could stay with them. In the City, but Alie wouldn’t be there or here hurting people anymore. I- I thought about it. But then I heard your voice. Asking me to come back.. Back to you. I know I told you I would, and I wanted to, but it was so tempting to stay where there was no pain. But again I heard you, and I knew I’d rather deal with the pain, and I could, as long as I’m by your side.. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the plan, but I knew you wouldn’t let me do it. I had to, I’m sorry. But I-I’m back Bellamy, and I need to tell you something that I didn’t want to admit while possibly going off to my death.. I care about you. I’ve cared about you for a while now, and I don’t know when it happened but it turned into something much deeper than just that.. It took me awhile to understand myself, but I do now. I love yo-“ she was cut off with Bellamy’s lips. They kissed, it was deep, craving, loving, longing and most of all finally. If they thought they were complete in each other presence, then there are no words for what they felt in each other’s arms at that moment.


End file.
